The Word
by hottee39
Summary: Yuuram. Yuuri has to attend this very important event but needs a wife. Now where can he get one? An amusing argument inspired by the Shibuya parents.


**Title:**** The Word**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**Yuuram. Yuuri has to attend this very important event but needs a wife. Now where can he get one? An amusing argument inspired by the Shibuya parents.**_

* * *

"No. And that's final!"

"But Wolfram,"

"No!" Wolfram crossed his arms and turned around. He was putting his foot down on this matter and no puppy look from his husband was going to change his mind.

"But Wolfram, this event is really important to Shori and as his brother I have to attend. Now I can't go without my wi-spouse, can't I?" At the stumble which Wolfram clearly heard, he faced Yuuri with his pretty blonde head fuming.

"But why do I have dress up like a woman?!"

"Er.. well you see... On Earth it's very uncommon for two men to be together and if you were to come as my husband. They might think it's.."

"It's what?!"

"Let's put that aside for now ok?"

"You wimp! There is no way I'll dress up as a woman just because Shori has this all so important meeting and you just HAVE to drag me and the kids along too!" Wolfram poked Yuuri in the chest at every word he mentioned. You have to admit that was a lot of pokes and Yuuri was feeling the brunt of it. Despite that, Yuuri was determined to let his husband see reason.

"Now Wolf you understand you're my family and I want to have to show everyone I'm happily married with kids! It would be awkward if I introduced a husband as the mother of the kids, especially since you gave birth to Engel, and you know that males on Earth can't give birth, but that's besides the point. Please!" He clasped his hands together, bowing his head at Wolfram. "I'm asking a huge favour from you Wolf-love! It's to make Shori look good. I promise to make it up to you somehow!" An elegant eyebrow was raised at the action. Watching the pleading eyes staring back at him, he was almost going to give in when a flash of boobs passed by his mind. His expression darkened.

"Why don't you just take Shori's secretary with you?!" Yuuri blinked at the murderous tone, uncertain of the sudden change of subject. He was sure too that Wolfram was about to give in too.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about you cheater!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you ogling her body the last time we were here! Why don't you just ask her and go?! After all she has that pair of boobs that you always wanted!"

"Mah, Wolf. It's true that she's a female with a nice pair of boobs at that but you're my husband."

"SO?" He glared at Yuuri menacingly. He gulped nervously, knowing he said something he should not. "She has a nice pair of boobs huh? Why don't you just put a dumb dress on her then and ask her to accompany you!" Several noises were heard from the room.

"Wolfram!" Wolfram emerged from the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Engel, Greta, pack your stuff. Say your last goodbyes to your father. We'll be heading over to Murata's house and going back to Shin Makoku forever!" The two children were seated in the living room with their grandmother when they heard their Papa called for them. Looking up at the stairs, they noticed their luggage in his hands, and his face looking as pissed as ever. _What did Daddy do THIS time?_

"What, what, what?! What are you doing?!" Yuuri cried out from behind him, his hands going to his head in panic at the scene that Wolfram was causing.

"I'm divorcing you!"

"D-d-d-d-d-d-divorce?!" Yuuri's eyes widened ever so hugely. He clasped his hands onto Wolfram's shoulders gently, in what he hopes was a coaxing manner. "Wolf-love I think you are thinking too much of it. Don't worry the kids! Come on let's go talk about this again." He maneuvered his husband back to their bedroom as calmly as possible. More complaints, grunts and yells were heard before the door was closed again. The kids met each other with a gaze and sighed.

"Daddy mentioned that word again, didn't he?" Engel asked, her emerald orbs gazing up at her elder sister.

"Yup." Greta replied nonchalantly, continuing to braid her baby sister's long black hair. They gazed at their grandmother who was giggling. "What's wrong grandmama?"

"It's nothing. I just realized that Yuuri is so much like his father and Wolfram is so much like me." The siblings shared a look. "Your grandparents used to have fights exactly like that." She giggled mildly. "More cookies?"

"Yes please!" They chorused.

* * *

**AN:**_ This idea just popped up in my head when I was rewatching all the kkm episodes. There was one episode where the Shibuya parents were arguing. It was amusing and I wondered about Yuuram. It suddenly struck me how similar Yuuri and his father are! Both wimps! LOL!_

_This is just an idea. If you like I can continue. Oh and I think there's too many ConYuu fics for my liking. Shoo, shoo! LOL!_


End file.
